In the Shadows
by KRKCxForever
Summary: If slaves return to a certain place then that could mean one thing...


In the Shadows

When a slave can not be broken they are brought to the final cage. In this building where there are thousands of slaves who have been deemed unbreakable, this is their last chance. If they are returned here once again then they will be destroyed for good…

Pairings

XemSai

XigDem

XalLux

MarVex

AkuRoku

Mild hinting at RikuSora

A Little AxelRoxasReno

"Get in there!" a male shouted shoving Vexen into the cell, Vexen landed on his knees. He looked over his shoulder and glared as the guards shut the door and locked it. Vexen continued to glare as they walked away

"You could at least unshackle me!" he shouted. The guards chuckled lightly and walked off leaving Vexen with his hands bound. Growling the blond looked at the four other people in the cell, he knew them well. Well he didn't know them personally but he knew 'of' them. They were others like him, people who refused to break. First off there was Saix, a male with bright blue hair and golden eyes along with an 'x' shaped scar between his eyes. He was vicious to say the least, he was a killer. He usually killed off his masters not wanting to submit to them. Next was Demyx, he seemed innocent enough. A young boy with a brownish blond mullet and bright teal eyes. He was smart too, knew how to read (couldn't write but still it was rare slaves could read) and was excellent at any instrument. Only problem he was just too damn immature! He cried at everything and usually screamed too much. Even now he was sniffing away tears, it didn't help either that Saix was his older brother and two were usually sent off together. So if Saix did something bad Demyx was also punished.

Next was Luxord, a man with slightly tan skin blue eyes and golden hair (along with his beard). He was a nice man, intelligent, and seemed to be a very good slave all together. But he was devious; Luxord was crazily good at games that involved luck. Many times he would bet something with his masters and then win getting his freedom. He was always captured shortly after through. The last person was a very young boy, no more than fourteen or thirteen. He had blond spiky hair and blue eyes; he was pretty silent and seemed like the perfect slave. But oddly people kept returning him, no one knew why. These four men where deemed unbreakable like himself. Hearing another cell door open the group looked out into the hallway where two slaves where being dragged off, one had blond hair that two pieces stuck up like antennas and green eyes while the other one had bluish violet colored hair that concealed one of his steely blue eyes. The female screamed kicking at the guards legs as she was dragged into the backroom along with the other who was sobbing. There was a horrible scream from both then silence.

Vexen growled, if the unbreakable's returned here one more time that would be their fate. The group looked up at Vexen who was glaring outside; he had extremely long blond hair and sharp green eyes. They had heard a little about this slave, the man was extremely smart. Could read and write, the problem with him was that he was too cold. He would snap at his masters and would even have the nerve to hit them if they hit him first. Looking at him they watched him glare out at the world until he moved to a corner near the door and sat with his back to them. He also was well known for not being very social…at all! It was four weeks later when those doors opened again, many times the masters or slaves would come far and between. Once the doors didn't open for almost a whole year! Everyone looked up to see the men who had them captured here, Axel and Reno Blazer. The twin redheads had inherited this place from their father years ago and were the ones who came up with the idea of this place.

The twins were somewhat hard to tell apart, both had really bright red hair and green eyes. However Reno's hair was shorter in the front and a usually had a pair of goggles perched on his head while Axel's hair seem to defy gravity with it's spikes and had little purple tear drops tattooed under his eyes. Reno's eyes fell upon Demyx; Demyx whimpered and moved closure to his older brother on instinct. Having the cage unlocked Reno walked in grabbing Demyx's arm roughly "Come on!" he hissed yanking him to his feet away from Saix. Demyx cried out, Saix growled lowly yanking against the chains that held him to the ground to try and grab his brother back. Demyx was dragged out of the cell and towards Axel who had a chart in one hand

"Saix!" Demyx cried trying to reach for him, Saix yanked on the chains again. Reno shoved Demyx towards Axel who used his one free hand to catch the young boy

"You go ahead bro; I've got a little demonstration to do." Reno told his brother. Axel grinned

"No prob!" he told him dragging Demyx away who (again) was crying. Saix yanked against his chains

"Demyx!" he yelled. Reno pulled a whip from the belt he always wore and then hit the ground in front of Saix

"Silence! Now…" Reno vanished for a couple of minutes before he returned to the middle of the area (It's basically a large circular room with the cells built into the walls. Think like the basement area thingy in Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time in the Forest Temple right before you fight Phantom Gannon) having two boys sit in the middle of the floor. One had short brown spiky hair and blue eyes while the other had long sliver hair and blue eyes. Reno walked up behind them "Sora!" he yelled pointing to the one with brown hair "Riku!" he pointed to the one with sliver hair "These two had disobeyed a law! That law is that no slaves are to love another slave! Now they shall be punished for their crimes!" he yelled.

Reno made a motion to a couple of guards on the edges of the room who approached the two boys. One guard dumped a clear liquid on them before backing away, another guard lit up a torch. Sora whimpered

"It's alright. I'm here." Riku whispered into Sora's ear. The guard handed the torch to Reno who grew an evil grin and threw the torch onto the floor where some of the liquid had spilled. There was a horrible scream as the two boys were burned alive in front of everyone's eyes. When the flames died down the bodies laid charred and burned to a crisp with Riku's (Well they think it's Riku's) head on Sora's shoulder. Or it could have been the other way around but they couldn't really tell. Reno left with a small laugh and he slammed the door behind him, there were a few cries but mostly everyone was silent. Saix growled trying to break himself free of the chains, the other four men just sort of looked away.

Outside of the room Demyx and Axel where waiting for Reno has the male entered a small waiting room area. Demyx was sobbing calling for his brother, Reno walked over and slapped Demyx in the face "SHUT UP! Or I will punish you!" he screamed at him. Demyx whimpered but tried to keep the sobs back.

Demyx was led into a room where a man with black hair (he had a few sliver streaks in it) and one golden eyes showing under a eye patch. He had a scar on his right cheek, the man grinned when Axel and Reno entered with Demyx being pinned between them. Throwing the boy onto the ground the man smiled "This is our little musician, Demyx." Reno announced. The boy whimpered scared shitless. The man broke into a grin

"Seems kind timid." He remarked. Reno rolled his eyes

"Usually we try and sell his brother with him but his brother is a bit…violent." Reno explained "Anyways a few slaps and kicks usually he pipes down.". The man nodded. Demyx shivered as Axel handed the man the clipboard so that he could read over the contract, he wanted his brother! He and Saix always got sold together!

Once the man signed the paper Axel and Reno smiled taking back the board "Thank you Xigbar." They told him at the same time. Demyx was tossed over to the man who walked him out of the shop. When you first enter the shop it looks like a simple shop that sells pet supplies, but those who have the money know how to get in contact with the twins to purchase a new 'pet.' Demyx was led through aisles upon aisles of pet food, leashes, toys, and other pet supplies as Xigbar headed for the entrance. Once outside the boy was seated into a black car, once the door was shut Demyx looked out the window to see the shop get smaller and smaller as Xigbar hopped into the front seat and drove anyway. He pressed his hand against the window of the car "Saix." He called weakly trying his best to hold back tears.

Saix thrashed against the chains holding him back "DEMYX!" he yelled, Vexen snapped his head up

"Saix there isn't a point to yelling. He is gone." He snapped at him

"SHUT UP! DEMYX!" Saix roared upon again trying to break free of the chains. The door was opened to have Reno and Axel walk through the doors again, again their cage was opened only this time Vexen was hauled to his feet and dragged off by Reno. Axel grinned tossing the blue haired man a slip of paper, watching it fall to the ground Saix stared in horror as the paper was the receipt for the purchase of his brother. Saix thrashed again "NO! Demyx!" his yells became nothing more than whimpers and pleads for this to be a horrible nightmare. Axel grinned

"He's been purchased. Got it memorized?" he asked. Saix sniffed then growled at Axel

"Bring him back!" he weakly called, Axel's grin became wider

"I would except that would mean he would be slaughtered since you return one more time here and you are dead." He stated using a thumb to make a slicing motion over his throat. Saix growled and thrashed more as Vexen was dragged off and twins disappeared. All that were left of them was Roxas, Saix, and Luxord.

Night came and the night crew came in to change with the current guards. A new guard was with them, he had thick black dreadlocks pulled up into a high ponytail and purple eyes. The main guard leader handed him a electric spear "Anyone gives you trouble you use this on them." He told the man "Is that understood Xaldin?" he asked. Xaldin nodded

"Yes sir." He told him giving him a small salute, the other man nodded and left. It had to be somewhere around two in the morning when all the captives were sound asleep, Xaldin was bored. He happen to wander by the cage that Luxord and the rest of the group slept in at night. Looking at Luxord who was sleeping so his back was against the bars, he watched the man's chest rise and fall. Walking over he felt a small evil grin appear on his face, he gently pulled down the blond's pants. Luxord didn't stir, Xaldin grinned as he brought out his manhood thrusting into the blond "Shit your tight." He whispered. Setting a rough pace he slammed into the male until he had his release. Gasping Xaldin pulled out looking at the male, blood was spilling from his rear. Xaldin gave a soft chuckle "I might have just found my entertainment on a boring shift!" he laughed then walked out the door so he could clean up.

End of Part 1

Part 2 Preview:

"_You are nothing but a slave! You don't have a choice Roxas!" Reno screamed as he dragged the sobbing blond into the house he and Axel lived in. Roxas screamed kicking at the door as he was forced into the main room where Axel sat. Axel rose placing a collar around Roxas's neck, Roxas screamed trying to get away from the twins. What was their plan for him?_

_Vexen gently took a hold of Marluxia's hand "Here. It's easier if you hold the pen like this." He told the male. Marluxia nodded beginning to write again, Vexen nodded watching the male write. Marluxia stopped after an hour, looking at the blond Marluxia cupped the male's cheek bringing the man into a kiss. Vexen finally pulled away looking at the man with pleading eyes. Would Marluxia ever get enough of him?_

_Xaldin looked at the blond man whose eyes were glazed over "Can't you guys do something for him?" he cried. The guard shrugged_

"_He will most likely die of a overdose of the alcohol. Not much we can do." He told the man. Xaldin looked at the blond slave who was gripping onto the small pouch that he always held onto. As the other guards left Xaldin took the pouch away gently opening it, what was in here? A small keychain fell out, it was a eagle feather tied onto a small strip of a sailor's scarf. Xaldin ran his fingers over the familiar fabric, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a charm necklace he always wore. It had a feather of a barn owl tied to a strip of the same sailor scarf "No way!" Xaldin gasped. What is the meaning behind the scarf?  
><em>

_Xigbar watched Demyx work on filing some papers for him, he suddenly noticed the boy drop the papers. He was holding a picture in his hands, walking over he saw his father next to a little boy who looked just like Demyx. Demyx held back a sob "It still hurts huh?" Xigbar asked kneeling next to him. Demyx nodded covering his mouth trying so hard not to cry, Xigbar put an arm around Demyx's shoulder "I know it still hurts for me." He whispered to the boy. Demyx sniffed heavily, Xigbar wrapped both of his arms around Demyx "It's okay. You can cry this time." He whispered. What was the meaning of the boy in the photo?_

_Xemnas felt the man under him squirming to get away "You are my servant! So be still!" he shouted as he tied the man's hands behind his back. Saix squirmed_

"_NO!" he shouted, Saix felt the first cut happen. Saix whimpered and pleaded for Xemnas to stop, as more cuts were added and blood was forced out of each wound Saix screamed_

"_How long have you been a werewolf?" he shouted. Saix whimpered_

"_Since birth."_

"_Well then we have a lot of blood that needs to be spilled." Xemnas hissed cutting Saix's legs. Saix cried out as he felt that familiar object being forced into him, he was going to tear again! He knew it! Crying Saix shivered as the first few thrusts began. Will Xemnas succeed in doing what everyone thought was impossible? Can he break Saix?_

_**End of Preview**_


End file.
